BattleScars
by californiagirlie
Summary: Selena protects her girl's honor. Oneshot Demi/Selena, Mitchie/Mikayla, Sonny/Alex CHANGED NAMES SO IT IS LEGAL


BattleScars

"Selena stop!!!! Selena No!!"

Selena could barely hear Demi's desperate pleas over the blood pounding in her ears, pure adrenaline fueling her every move as she swung her fists over and over into Trace Cyrus' seemingly obnoxious head. She felt Demi's arms wrap around her waist, but shrugged them off as gently as possible and went back to the task of destroying the rock stars unfortunate face.

She felt Trace's hands clutch tight around her wrists and she struggled to free them from the skinny boys grasp "Selena… s-stop it" He wheezed, his eyes pleading. He threw a urgent look to a helpless Demi which only angered Selena more. She raised her knee and slammed it in-between his legs causing him to release her hands and kneel over in agony

"Sel!" She heard Demi screech behind her

"You stupid bitch" Trace mustered up the energy to swing his hand backwards and deliver a powerful slap to Selena's cheek. She staggered backwards almost directly into Demi's arms her face burning bright red, several scratches beginning to form where Trace's meaty rings had scraped her. Demi dragged her over to Miley's bed and scooped Selena into her arms then settled her into the pillows.

A loud thud signaled Trace had fallen to the floor, his hand grasping his crotch, his facial expression suggesting he was in an enormous amount of pain. Miley's bedroom door swung open and Miley herself burst in, her arms overloaded with microwave popcorn bags and cans of coke. Her eyes were wide and she was panting as if she had just run up dozens of flights of stairs, which was actually probable in the Cyrus home. "What's wrong?" She gasped "I heard screaming"

Selena clutched her scared face "Why don't you ask your bitch of a brother?" She spat through gritted teeth. Miley's confused face glanced at her older brother, first the first time noticing he was on the floor "Tracey?" She leant over him, dropping her food to the ground and pulling him up by his shoulders.

"She just a-attacked me" He managed to choke out "Flipped out then kicked me in the balls" Miley cocked an eyebrow and looked at Selena, lying on her bed with a concerned Demi hovering over her.

"You should think about that next time you decide to put your disgusting tongue into my girlfriend's mouth!" Selena snapped swiping Demi's hand away from her face. Miley groaned in realization and slapped her brother over the head "I told you Demi was off limits!" She scolded ignoring his angry growl "I would kick you in the balls too"

Demi leant down over her girlfriend worriedly and made to place a kiss on her lips. Defiantly, Selena tilted her head so Demi's lips landed on her good cheek then cupped her own throbbing cheek in pain. Demi looked at her questionably and tried to stroke her other cheek, but Selena pushed her away again.

Demi let out a frustrated sigh "Oh come on Sel! You're not seriously mad at me are you? I didn't want him to kiss me!"

"You were asking for it!" Selena growled "You and your stupid flirty twitter posts. Way to send mixed signals Dem"

"You know that didn't mean anything Selly" Demi rubbed Selena's thigh lovingly "C'mon baby, don't be like this" Selena turned her head and shut her eyes, but allowed Demi to place a gentle kiss on her neck, and scoop her up into a tight hug.

A slowly recovering Trace watched the exchange and sighed in annoyance, taking his time in getting back onto his feet with the help of his little sister. "How was I supposed to know they were dating?" Trace muttered to Miley "A little heads up would have been nice. Damn that girl can throw a punch" He rubbed his head and caught Selena's gaze for less than a second before he was halfway out the door, the fire in her eyes scaring the living crap out of him. Miley bit her lip and shut the door behind him, then turned to the two girls, Demi examining Selena's cheek on the edge of her bed.

Miley moved forward awkwardly and slipped her hands into her pockets "I'm sorry… about your face" She said feeling the need to apologize for her brothers actions. "I'm sorry your brothers an asshole" Selena retorted earning a slap on the leg from Demi. Miley chuckled lightly and hooked her thumb into her belt loops "Ya need a band-aid or somethin'?"

"It should be fine" Demi answered for her, ending her thorough inspection of Selena's face with a sweet kiss on her forehead "Just… don't go round beating up guys okay Sel? You'll earn yourself a reputation"

Selena smirked and leaned into Demi's shoulder "I do hit pretty hard"

Miley held up the mean girls case "Movie anyone?"

Demi and Selena nodded in acceptance and scooted over to make room for Miley. While she was putting the DVD into the player, Demi's fingers traced over the scratches on Selena's face.

"That's gonna leave a mark" She cooed softly

Selena smiled "I fought for you and won" She grinned proudly " Battlescars"


End file.
